Since all of the resources, space and staff of the La Jolla Cancer Research Foundation are committed to cancer research, the organization of the Foundation is that of an NCI cancer center. What is now requested is support for the establishment of this Foundation as a Specialized Cancer Research Center in Oncodevelopmental Biology. Such a formalization of the Foundation would give it the opportunity to continue its cancer research effort along the lines already developed with he aid of NCI grant 22384-01, -02 and -03. "Exploratory Studies in Cancer Research". This effort has now achieved a clear focus as for example with NCI approval of a Program Project entitled "Cell-Matrix Interactions in Development and Neoplasia", P01 CA 28896, E. Rusolahti, M.D., PI. The Core Grant will be necessary to implement the Program Project in a most efficient, cost-effective manner and to provide essential help in defining and recruiting staff for a second program project in Oncodevelopmental Biology. The leader of this proposed project is Dr. William C. Raschke who joins us on January 1, 1981. Along with the need for supporting the shared services of facilities for animals, electron microscope/histology, recombinant DNA, photograph/medical arts and library, the Core Grant is needed to maintain the planning effort into the future. By the end of three years, the Foundation should be staffed by 14 independent investigators, two of which direct multidisciplinary programs. The buildings' total net square feet of 19,759 will be distributed as follows; 12,500 - investigator space, 4,259 shared technical service space and 3,000 for administrative space. The proposed Center is envisioned essentially as a basic oncology science center which can serve as a partner in clinical research programs led by cancer centers in San Diego, Los Angeles and elsewhere.